High affinity antigen-antibody binding in essentially anhydrous hydrophobic organic solvents has been demonstrated in our laboratory. Using an estradiol-antiestradiol system, a prototype organic phase radioimmunoassay (OPRIA) has been developed which detects 200 pg/ml or estradiol in a hexane medium containing less than 0.1% (w/w) water. The proposed research will result in the development of an OPRIA for polychlorinated dibenzo-p-dioxins (PCDDs). The assay will employ monoclonal antibodies developed at Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory an the cross-reactive antigen, [3H]1-N- acetamido-3,7,8-trichlorodibenzo-p-dioxin ([3H]ATriCDD). Atricdd is not a regulated hazardous waste, due to its low toxicity. The hypothesis that an OPRIA for PCDDs will allow direct analysis of these pollutants in organic solvent sample extracts will be tested. If successful, this technology will significantly reduce the cost and time required to screen water, soil, and other environmental samples potentially contaminated with PCDDS.